I Love Trouble (1994 film)
| director = Charles Shyer | producer = Nancy Meyers | writer = Charles Shyer Nancy Meyers | cinematography = John Lindley | editing = Walter Murch | studio = Touchstone Pictures Caravan Pictures | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 123 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $45 million | gross = $61.9 million | music = David Newman }} I Love Trouble is a 1994 American romantic comedy film starring Julia Roberts and Nick Nolte. It was written and produced by the husband-and-wife team of Nancy Meyers and Charles Shyer, and directed by Shyer. Plot synopsis A young married couple is taking photos near a train ready to leave on their honeymoon. They are bumped into by an unknown man who appears to be in a bad mood. After the train takes off, there is a terrible accident, the train derails and many people die. Two boys come to the scene of the wreckage to steal luggage. In the meantime, Chicago reporters Sabrina Peterson and Peter Brackett work for different newspapers and have a rivalry. One of the boys calls Sabrina and tells her he's found some interesting evidence she may want to purchase. Sabrina goes to meet the boy but by the time she gets there, he's been killed and his apartment trashed. She notices part of a code on his hand, clearly something he was writing right before he was killed. Sabrina grabs a pen, writes down the code, and runs out of the apartment. Cast * Julia Roberts - Sabrina Peterson * Nick Nolte - Peter Brackett * Saul Rubinek - Sam Smotherman/Ernesto Vargas * James Rebhorn - The Thin Man * Robert Loggia - Matt Greenfield, Chronicle Editor * Kelly Rutherford - Kim * Olympia Dukakis - Jeannie, Peter's Secretary * Marsha Mason - Senator Gayle Robbins * Eugene Levy - Justice of the Peace * Charles Martin Smith - Rick Medwick * Dan Butler - Wilson Chess * Paul Gleason - Kenny Bacon * Jane Adams - Evans * Lisa Lu - Virginia Harvey * Nora Dunn - Lindy * Megan Cavanagh - Mrs. Delores Beekman Production Nolte and Roberts notoriously did not get along with each other during the making of the film. Roberts has described him as "disgusting," whereas Nolte has said she's "not a nice person." Reception The film was not well received by critics, although it grossed over $30 million in box-office receipts in the United States and less than $62 million worldwide. According to Nolte, it's the worst film he has ever appeared in. He felt he sold his soul by doing it, and he did it only for the money. As a result, he was tense while on the set, and did not have a good working-relationship with Julia Roberts. Roberts has on her part called Nolte the worst actor she has ever worked with. I Love Trouble currently holds a 22% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 46 reviews. Music Elmer Bernstein originally wrote the underscore, but his music was thrown out and David Newman called in at such a late stage that posters with Bernstein's name on the credits were already displayed. With only two weeks to rescore the film, Newman - who usually orchestrates the bulk of his scores himself - utilized a small army of orchestrators to help him complete the score: Scott Smalley, Chris Boardman, William Kidd, Peter Tomashek, Steven Bramson, Christopher Klatman, Don Davis, Joel Rosenbaum, Arthur Kempel (misspelt "Kempl" in the end credits), Mark McKenzie, Brad Warnaar (misspelt "Warner" in the end credits) and John Neufeld. The soundtrack album was released by Varèse Sarabande, including a cover version of the Smokey Robinson song "You've Really Got A Hold On Me"; only Smalley and Boardman receive orchestrator credit on the album (however, Ross receives an acknowledgement - as does Alan Silvestri, who was also attached to the project). # Here's Peter (5:09) # Here's Sabrina (1:54) # Calling All Boggs (1:15) # Honeymoon Night (4:55) # Two Scoop Snoops (3:39) # Everybody Buys the Globe (:46) # Scoop de Jour (3:15) # Sabrina's Hip (1:04) # Wild Goose Chase (1:16) # The Beekman Agreement (2:02) # Keyhole Foreplay (1:20) # Happily Ever After (2:21) # "I Love Trouble" (3:43) # You've Really Got a Hold On Me - Robbyn Kirmsse (3:37) Category:1994 films Category:Films directed by Charles Shyer Category:Films with screenplays by Charles Shyer Category:1990s romantic comedy films Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:Films shot in Wisconsin Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Caravan Pictures films Category:Films about journalists Category:Films with screenplays by Nancy Meyers Category:Films scored by David Newman